1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hinge assembly usually includes a first connecting member and a second connecting member. The engagement between the first connecting member and the second connecting member is usually a threaded engagement. In assembling such hinge assembly, it is often not an easy task to cause the first connecting member to be engaged with the second connecting member via the threaded engagement.